


mlp oneshot requests

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a series of one shots for mlp that i will take requests for! open to writing pretty much any pairing, as long it's not incest/pedophilia/etc.read the first chapter for more info! :)
Relationships: Apple Bloom/Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Apple Bloom/Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Big Macintosh/Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Big Macintosh/Marble Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Big Macintosh/Sugar Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Lyra Heartstrings/Sweetie Drops | Bon Bon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Octavia Melody/Vinyl Scratch | DJ Pon-3, Pinkie Pie/Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony), Rainbow Dash/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony), Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle, Starlight Glimmer/Sunburst, Starlight Glimmer/Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Trixie Lulamoon/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

hey! so, i recently got back into mlp, and would love to write for it. if there's anything in particular that you want written, drop a comment and i'll get to it!

i'm open to writing pretty much any pairing, as long as it isn't incest, pedophilia, huge age gap, etc. i also won't write anything _too_ nsfw or gory. 

if you don't want anything about a specific ship, that's fine too! i can do non-shipping stories of the characters of your choice getting up to whatever you want :)

it would be most helpful to me if in your request you include some sort of plot idea or scenario - just makes things a little easier for me!

also, specify which universe you want the ficlet to take place in, i.e. ponyverse, equestria girls, some other sort of human verse, an au setting, etc. if there's any specific headcanons for the characters that you want to see in terms of race/gender/sexuality/etc., let me know!

thanks for reading, everyone! i hope you enjoy the stuff i will write in the future :)


	2. Mistake (Rarijack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for SevenStorms

Rarity’s just putting the finishing touches on her sister’s dress for the Grand Galloping Gala when her skin starts to tingle. Which is unfortunate, because it’s almost midnight, and she really would like to go to sleep.

Rarity sighs, sews the last sequin onto the dress’s collar, and takes off her glasses. She knows that she’ll never be able to sleep with her thigh constantly tickling like this - she’ll have to head to the castle now and hope that everyone else does the same.

“Sweetie Belle,” she says, opening her sister’s door. “There’s another friendship emergency. I’ve got to head out to see Twilight; will you be all right on your own?”

Sweetie Belle yawns, stretching her arms above her head, momentarily abandoning the piece of paper on the desk in front of her. “Ok,” she says sleepily. “I’ll be here.”

“Of course you will,” Rarity says, and then, “What’s that you’re working on?”

Her sister grins sheepishly. “I’m working on thinking of more ideas for how the Crusaders and I are gonna get our cutie marks. I’m kind of having trouble coming up with stuff we haven’t already tried.”

Rarity smiles. “How about competitive sleeping?” she offers, in an effort to get her sister to go to bed.

Sweetie Belle’s tired face lights up. “We haven’t done that yet!” she says, and furiously starts to scribble on the paper.

Rarity rolls her eyes good-naturedly, makes sure that Opalescence is sleeping soundly on her velvet cushion, and leaves the Carousel Boutique.

Not many others in Ponyville are up this late. The streets are dark, and scarce few lights shine from the buildings’ windows. Rarity isn’t afraid; she’s walked through far scarier places than her town at night, and survived all of them.

She tries her best to dawdle so she isn’t the first to arrive, but soon enough she’s staring in the face of Twilight’s castle’s crystal door. She knocks, soft enough that it won’t shock Twilight out of her sleep, but hard enough that she’ll be able to hear it.

Spike is the one to answer. He looks tired, but he immediately brightens when he sees Rarity. “Rarity! You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Spike,” she says distractedly. “Is Twilight awake?”

Spike scoffs. “Are you kidding me? Twilight’s _always_ awake.”

Rarity follows him inside the castle and into the hall. Twilight is seated at her throne, hastily jotting something down in a leather-bound notebook, three tomes of different sizes floating around her with magic, muttering to herself under her breath.

“Twilight,” Rarity calls. “Are you all right?”

Twilight shows no sign of having noticed Rarity at all.

“Twilight?”

“Hang on,” Spike says. He cups his clawed hands around his mouth and shouts, “ _Princess Celestia is here and she needs to see you immediately!”_

Twilight instantly snaps to attention. “What? Where? Spike, where is she? What’s wrong?”

Spike laughs, and Twilight rolls her eyes. “Very funny,” she says, and then her gaze lands on Rarity. “Oh, Rarity! You’re here!”

“Yes,” Rarity says, nodding. “I _am_ sorry for being _so_ underdressed.”

Her only accessory is her emerald-studded hat, and she hadn’t even had time to redo her eyeshadow. It’s a _travesty._

“You look great,” Twilight says reassuringly. “I’m guessing you’re here because your cutie mark is flashing?”

Rarity smiles. “I knew you would notice the map! I apologize for coming at such a late hour; I was worried that my presence might be required immediately.” She claps her hands together. “So. Where are we going this time?”

“Oh, _I’m_ not going anywhere,” Twilight tells her. “The map only wants two of us this time.”

“All right,” Rarity says, unhindered. “Where are we meant to go?”

“That’s just the thing,” Twilight says, shaking her head. “I can’t figure it out.”

Rarity frowns. “What is it?”

Twilight gestures toward the glowing map. “See for yourself.”

Rarity steps closer to the table. Floating right above Ponyville is her cutie mark. Next to it are three glowing red apples.

“Applejack,” Rarity murmurs, just as Twilight says, “Ponyville.”

Rarity shakes her head clear. “Er, right - Ponyville. Well, that’s never happened before.”

“I know,” Twilight says, running her fingers through her hair. “Usually, if there’s a friendship problem here, we don’t need the map to figure out about it. Have you heard of something going on between anyone recently that we might need to fix?”

“Oh,” Rarity says quickly. “You know - not _really_ …”

Twilight raises an eyebrow. “Rarity…”

Rarity sighs, worries at her lower lip with her teeth. She supposes, if it’s only Twilight… “You see - “

The castle doors crash open with a bang, and Applejack dashes in, breathing hard.

“Sorry it took so long for me to get here,” she pants. “I had to help Big Mac - “ She breaks off suddenly, staring at Rarity. “…Oh.”

Rarity pointedly looks away.

Twilight frowns. “What do you mean ‘oh?’” She turns back and forth between the two of them, Applejack with the expression of a deer in headlights, Rarity _wishing_ she were back at home. “Did something happen between you two?”

“Uh,” Applejack says awkwardly.

Rarity clears her throat. “ _Ahem._ If you _must_ know, Twilight, Applejack and I had a slight disagreement earlier today. She got mud _all over_ my new cream cardigan. _Hoity Toity_ Chic, at that!”

“I apologized a hundred times!” Applejack says heatedly. “Besides, it was an accident! I didn’t _mean_ to hit you with the mud, I just didn’t know you were in the splash zone!”

“Yes, well, it turns out I _was,_ wasn’t I?” Rarity fires back.

“We got the mud out _fine,_ ” Applejack continues. “I don’t know what you’re complainin’ about.”

“I don’t get it,” Twilight intercedes. “If Applejack didn’t splash you on purpose, and you were able to wash the mud-stains out of your cardigan, then what’s the matter? Applejack apologized and your clothes are ok. Why are you still angry, Rarity?”

Rarity hesitates. “Well - I’m not _really_ angry about the cardigan.”

Twilight smiles. “Ok, good! Then what _are_ you angry about?”

Rarity shuffles slightly. “I…Well…”

She casts a glance at Applejack, who won’t meet her eyes.

“It was nothin’,” Applejack mutters. “Just a mistake.”

And, well, that - that _hurts._

“Listen, girls.” Twilight sighs. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I think I know why the map wants you both to stay in Ponyville - you’re supposed to fix your _own_ friendship!”

“ _Easier said than done,_ ” Rarity mutters.

Applejack scowls.

“Hey.” Twilight yawns. “I’m really tired. You both seem pretty awake - why don’t you go for a walk and see if you can’t work this out by morning?”

No matter how hard Rarity presses him, Spike won’t let them back in the castle.

“Come on, Spikey-Wikey,” she persists, batting her eyelashes. “Won’t you pretty please let us back inside? I promise that our friendship is _just fine._ ”

Spike doesn’t budge. “You know I’d love to do anything for you, Rarity,” he says. “But Twilight told you two to go for a walk, and that’s what you’re gonna do.”

He shuts the door in her face with an air of stark finality.

Rarity huffs, frustrated. “That _usually_ works.”

She turns to see Applejack already at the end of the castle’s drive.

  
“Wait!” she calls, rushing to catch up. “Where are you going?”

“Twilight _said_ to take a stroll, didn’t she?” Applejack shrugs indifferently. “That’s what I’m doin’.”

Rarity jogs up to her side, panting slightly. “She _said_ to walk with _each other._ You can’t just leave me behind.”

Applejack jams her hands into the pockets of her jeans, and _how is it that she can manage to be so unfairly stylish in simple farm-work attire?_ “Whatever.”

They go on for a while in silence, quietly stepping through Ponyville’s streets, past Sugarcube Corner and Lyra and Bon-Bon’s house and the Doctor’s laboratory. Applejack doesn’t say anything to Rarity. Rarity doesn’t say anything to Applejack.

Until she does. They’re almost all the way to Fluttershy’s cottage, and it must be nearing one in the morning at this point, and Rarity is _tired,_ and she’s had a _long day,_ and she wants to go _home,_ so she steps in front of Applejack, blocking her path, plants her hands on her hips, and declares, “Applejack, I’m sorry for kissing you.”

She’s truthfully shocked at her own audacity.

Applejack stiffens. She looks wildly around her, at everything except Rarity. “I - I don’t - you don’t have to - “

“No, but I do,” Rarity insists. “It was foolish of me to do it, it was a spur of the moment thing…You were just kind enough to help me stain-treat my cardigan, and I did _that,_ and…and I shouldn’t have. I didn’t ask if you would be comfortable with it, and I’m truly sorry.”

“It was ‘spur of the moment?’” Applejack asks quietly.

“You said it yourself,” Rarity responds bitterly, staring at her shoes. “It was nothing. Just a mistake.”

“Is that what _you_ think?”

Rarity laughs humorlessly. “It doesn’t matter what _I_ think. You didn’t want it, and I failed to understand that.”

Applejack hesitates. “Rarity, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

In spite of herself, Rarity quirks an eyebrow. “You’re the _element_ of honesty, darling. Is that even possible?”

Applejack snorts. “If it’s possible for you to be selfish, then it’s possible for _me_ to lie.” She swallows, and Rarity fails to tear her eyes from the bobbing motion of her throat. “And I _did_ lie, to tell you the truth.”

“Applejack - “

“When you kissed me, it _did_ mean somethin’. I just - I panicked, and before I could get myself under control again, you’d already left.” Applejack finally locks eyes with Rarity, serious and meaningful. “But I wanted to kiss you back, I swear.”

“ _Applejack,_ ” Rarity repeats, lips parting. She tentatively reaches forward. “May I take your hand?”

Applejack inhales, and smiles. “‘Course you can, sugarcube.”

Rarity smiles back. Applejack’s hand is very warm against her own.

“Rarity?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _Please._ ”

In the morning, they’ll have to tell Twilight just how good of a matchmaker the Cutie Map really is. But for now -

For now they’ll walk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i basically treated the characters like they're humans, but still in the pony verse, lol


	3. Spare (Twiset)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for TheFangirlMoon6

“Sunset.”

Sunset Shimmer looks up to see the one person she’s been trying to avoid.

“Hey, Twilight.”

It’s all over. The Dazzlings have been defeated, and Canterlot High has been saved from destruction. Again. Except this time, Sunset was the one doing the _saving,_ not the destroying.

The Battle of the Bands is over, and everyone’s milling around and talking to other people, while Trixie and her Illusions strike up their song for the third time in a row. The students and staff seem to be treating this like the Musical Showcase again - the Rainbooms have already played their set, and Sunset had watched from the wings of the stage and yearned to be with them, because she’d helped save the day, and they were here only friends, but she still wasn’t -

A part of the group. And how could she be? She doesn’t represent an Element of Harmony. She doesn’t _deserve_ to.

“What are you doing up here?” Twilight asks, sitting next to Sunset where she’s perched in the very top row of the amphitheater, away from all the others. “All the others are dancing and having a fun time. Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Sunset murmurs, watching Rainbow Dash zoom back and forth through the air with her cerulean-blue pegasus wings, whooping loudly. “I’m fine.”

Twilight shifts closer, a lavender feather just barely brushing Sunset’s shoulder. Sunset suppresses a shiver.

“You don’t _seem_ fine,” Twilight says, and then, “Wanna talk about it?”

Sunset sighs. “It’s just - What if that wasn’t enough?”

“Huh?”

“What if, even after fighting alongside you guys, the whole school still hates me?” Sunset twists her fingers in her lap. “I shouldn’t have helped you, anyway,” she mumbles. “It wasn’t my place.”

“Sunset, the school doesn’t _hate_ you,” Twilight says in a sincere voice. “And we’re all really happy that you helped us out, because the Sirens were winning. Without you, we wouldn’t have been able to defeat them.”

Sunset Shimmer shakes her head. “That’s not true, Twilight, and you know it. You hit a bit of a rough patch - so what? You know you guys would’ve picked yourselves up again and finished the job. Fluttershy would’ve rattled her tambourine, or Pinkie Pie would have hit a drum, or Vinyl Scratch would have turned up the bass and remixed the song, or _something._ You didn’t need me for something that anyone could have done.”

Twilight shakes her head defiantly. “Please don’t think that,” she says. “You _saved_ us. You’re important. You’re our _friend,_ and we would have totally been in trouble if you hadn’t stepped up when I asked you to.”

Sunset rests her head in her hands. “I’m just sick of being the spare every time. The second choice. The _backup._ I was Princess Celestia’s student, and then I ruined that. I could have changed my ways, could have gotten better and started over once I found the portal to this world, but I _didn’t._ If anything, I got even _worse._ And everyone here saw it happen.” She swallows thickly. “I’ve messed up basically everything in my life, and now that I’m trying to be a better person and fix it all, I feel like I’m doing it all wrong. Like I’m getting nowhere.”

Twilight doesn’t say anything, and Sunset takes it as agreement on her part.

“Whatever,” she mutters. “Thanks for trying, I gue - “

“You know, I didn’t have friends until I went to Ponyville,” Twilight says.

Sunset glances over at her. “What?”

“I mean,” Twilight continues. “I _did_ have friends, back in Canterlot. But I never really treated them as well as I should have. I was always too busy with my studies, reading a new book on magic, trying to decipher some of Starswirl the Bearded’s old texts, doing everything I could to make Princess Celestia proud of me. I ignored all of the ponies that tried to get to know me, because I didn’t think that friendship was all that important in the grand scheme of things.”

Sunset stares incredulously. “But you’re the _Princess of Friendship,_ ” she says, hardly believing her ears. “That’s like your whole _thing._ ”

Twilight hums. “I know. But I wasn’t always like that. I was…I was sort of a _jerk._ But once I moved to Ponyville, and I met everyone else, it was like a lightbulb went off in my head. Sure, we were bonded together because of the Elements of Harmony, but it was more than that. Those ponies became my friends, and they helped me realize what I’d been missing in my life for so long.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sunset asks quietly.

“So you know that nopony’s - no _body’s_ perfect,” Twilight says. “And even though I’m a Princess today, there was a long period of time where that wasn’t even remotely possible for me.”

She moves her hand overtop of Sunset’s, and Sunset’s breath catches in her throat.

“It’s going to get better,” Twilight declares. “It did for me, and it will for you, Sunset Shimmer. I promise you. You’ve just got to give it a little more time.”

And Sunset smiles.

“Thank you, Twi,” she says softly. “Seriously. For everything.”

Twilight squeezes her hand. “What are friends for - “

Sunset leans over and kisses her before she can stop herself.

“Sunset Shimmer,” Twilight says with breathless surprise once she pulls away. “Oh…”

“Sorry,” Sunset says quietly. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, now.”

“Oh,” Twilight repeats. She pulls Sunset’s hands to her chest, and Sunset feels her beating heart, real and steady and warm. “Good.”

Sunset smiles. “Good,” she echoes.

Twilight pulls her back in, and neither of them say much of anything after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! twiset is one of my favorite pairings :')


	4. Proposal (Fluttercord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for m

_YOU’RE INVITED!_

_to the wedding of Cheese Sandwich and Pinkamena Diane Pie!_

_Come and witness the union of the two greatest Super Duper Party Ponies in all of Equestria!_

_SAVE THE DATE!_

_August 7th, Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville_

_Don’t worry about dressing super fancy! Come in whatever you want - a sleek tux, a chicken costume, or nothing at all! Attire is party and comfort-formal._

_CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE! THERE WILL BE TONS OF COTTON CANDY AND CAKE!_

_Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, newly engaged party ponies :)))))))))_

_(P.S. - The code word to get in is “rainbow sprinkles”)_

Fluttershy carefully picks the confetti out of her mane, smiling softly to herself as she does so. She’s been waiting for this invitation for about a week and a half, ever since the Spring Has Sprung party in Applejack’s barn where Cheese had proposed. Pinkie had asked Fluttershy to be her flower filly, and obviously, Fluttershy had known she’d be invited anyway, but it’s nice to hold the real thing in her hooves. It makes it feel extra official.

The invitation’s set off an itch in her brain, though…A feeling she can’t shake off…She’s happy for Pinkie, of course she is, but…

This has all given her a few things to think about.

“Discord!” she calls as she opens the door to her cottage. “I’m home!”

Angel immediately dashes from out of nowhere and scurries up her leg, coming to a stop in order to sit atop her hair.

“I missed you, too,” Fluttershy says, smiling. “Have you seen Discord?”

Angel chitters.

“Backyard? Ok.”

She finds him in the garden, suntanning on a cushioned fainting couch bearing a striking resemblance to the ones Rarity often uses (except for its pattern - goldfish wearing viking helmets), a piña colt-lada by his side. This is often what Discord does when Fluttershy is away teaching at the School of Friendship. She’s glad that he never seems to get up to anything _too_ chaotic.

Fluttershy clears her throat gently, not wanting to interrupt. “Um, Discord. I’m back now.”

Discord raises his sunglasses with a smile. “Fluttershy!” he says, standing up and making the couch disappear. He steps over to her and kisses her on the cheek. “How was your day?”

Fluttershy blushes the way she always does when Discord does this sort of thing, and says, “It was fine. Things were pretty quiet today. How was yours?”

Discord turns his drink upside down, and the yellow liquid pours out, rapidly changes directions, and floats directly into his open mouth. “It was splendid, just _splendid._ Harry beat me at poker again, and Angel and I played a nice game of,” His eyes bug out. “ _I Spy._ Oh! And I went into town and provided some entertainment to the fillies at the schoolhouse. They especially like the chocolate rain, almost as much as Pinkie Pie does.”

Fluttershy smiles, nodding. “Speaking of Pinkie Pie, this was just dropped off by the Post Pony.” She holds out the wedding invitation, and Discord takes it, fashioning a pair of glasses out of thin air in order to read it.

“Ah!” he says. “Lovely, lovely. What should I give them as a marriage present? A cheese sandwich? A pink pie?” He taps his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe a pink sandwich made out of cheesey pies?”

“I’m sure that they would love any of those things,” Fluttershy says kindly. “I think I might give them some honey. Pinkie’s always saying how much she likes my honey. I’m sure I can fill a good fifty or so jars by the time August rolls around.”

“Just make sure you don’t accidentally leave any bees in with it,” Discord says, buzzing loudly.

Fluttershy giggles. “Of course not. I’ll make sure that everyone is happy, bees included.”

Discord claps his hooves - or rather, _paw and talon_ \- together. “Well, I was just about to start dinner. How does springtime oat pasta sound, my dear?”

Fluttershy reaches up to her head and plucks Angel out of her mane, patting him between the ears the way she knows he likes. “That sounds lovely.”

Discord likes to cook, which is just fine with Fluttershy, because after a long day of hard work, she’s really not up for making the food. She lounges in the sitting room and brushes Angel’s fur, and directs her birds to chirp a little tune that Discord can sing along to from the kitchen.

She feels at peace, and perfectly content. But the itch in her brain still scratches…

“Here you are, my little butterfly,” Discord says, placing Fluttershy’s plate in front of her at the table. “ _Bon appetit._ ”

Fluttershy smiles as she spreads her napkin on her lap. “Thank you, Discord. It looks delicious.”

“Well,” he says. “It’s just about the weekend. What should we do?”

Fluttershy hums. “Rarity’s fashion show is tomorrow night, remember? But other than that, I’m not sure. What do you want to do?”

“Oh, well, I so do miss having tea,” Discord muses. “So, I suppose we could have a small garden party, just the two of us.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

The table quiets for a moment as they chew their food, and Fluttershy’s mouth opens before she can manage to stop it.

“Discord…”

“What is it?”

She hesitates. “Do you…Well, you know that Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are getting married…Do you think…?”

Discord cocks his head to the side. “Do I think what?”

Fluttershy takes a deep breath and screws her eyes shut. “Do you think that’s something that we should do?”

Silence. She doesn’t dare to open her eyes again.

“What, get married?” Discord asks.

Fluttershy nods.

“Well,” Discord says slowly. “I don’t know…I’m a being of chaos. I’m not sure if marriage is exactly up my alley.” He pauses. “Would you want to…?”

Fluttershy opens her eyes, but keeps them fixed on her plate. “I’m not sure. It’s just…that’s sort of a thing that ponies do, isn’t it?”

“ _I’m_ not a pony,” Discord remarks.

“I know,” she says. “And it’s never been something I’ve _really_ wanted…but - we’re like Pinkie and Cheese, aren’t we? So, maybe…”

“Fluttershy, will you look at me?”

She does, flushing terribly.

Discord smiles. “Do you _want_ to get married?”

“I…” She swallows. “I don’t think so…”

“There you have it,” he says. “We don’t need a certificate or a fancy ring to tell us what we already know.”

Fluttershy nods, feeling a little more sure of herself. “You’re right. Lots of animals mate for life, and _they_ never get married, because they don’t need to.” She shrugs. “Neither do we.”

“Right,” he says. “Just because we aren’t married doesn’t mean we don’t care for each other.”

Fluttershy smiles. “Yes. I think so, too.”

Discord conjures two glasses of fizzy water, one for him, one for her. “Then it’s settled. We won't have a wedding, and that's all right.” He drinks. She follows.

“Discord?” she says.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

He beams. “I love you, too, Fluttershy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i really liked this one, fluttercord is so cute dfhskakj


	5. Personal (StarTwi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Fanfics weeb

Starlight really doesn’t _mean_ to fall in love with Twilight Sparkle. It happens totally by accident. If she had the choice, she’d honestly probably choose not to.

Of course, she does, anyway. Fate likes to play tricks on her like that.

It’s just that - Twilight’s been so _nice_ to her. She was the one who helped Starlight, who convinced her to snap out of her evil plotting and give friendship another chance. And it had worked, and Starlight had apologized, and she’s actually happy now for the first time in her life since Sunburst went off to magic school.

She’s already fortunate enough to have so many friends, even more so that Twilight decided to take her on as her pupil. Sure, Starlight’s struggled to adjust a little bit, and she’s still working on redeeming herself in the eyes of Night Glider, Party Favor, Double Diamond, and Sugar Belle, but she’d made amends with Sunburst. She’d found a new confidant in Trixie. And -

She’d fallen for her teacher, which is totally and completely inappropriate and humiliating.

It’s probably because Twilight is the type of pony Starlight _could_ have been if she hadn’t lost her way as a filly. It’s probably because Twilight is smart, and caring, and understanding, and a princess. It’s probably because her eyes are so inquisitive, constantly searching out new details and information, and her mane is so pretty in an utterly simple way, despite her being royalty.

It’s probably because Twilight saw good in Starlight Glimmer when no one else would.

“Ugh,” Starlight groans. “What am I supposed to _do?_ ”

Across from her, Trixie rolls her eyes, but Starlight can tell that there’s no real malice in the gesture. “Let’s see. Do you really, _really_ like her?”

“Yes,” Starlight says, nodding.

Trixie crosses over to her caravan’s stove, and lifts the boiling kettle with her magic to pour them both a cup of tea. “Do you have any intention of telling Twilight this?”

Starlight feels her cheeks pink. “Of course not. And even if I did, I wouldn’t know _how._ ”

Trixie passes a cup to Starlight, who blows on its surface to cool it. Trixie takes an immediate swallow, seemingly careless about burning her mouth.

“Do you think there’s any way that Twilight might like you back?” Trixie asks.

Starlight sets her tea down and buries her head in her hooves. “There is no possible way,” she says, voice muffled.

Quiet from Trixie, and Starlight is sure that she’s right. And then -

“Well, how do you know _that?_ ”

Starlight raises her head. “What do you mean?”

Trixie takes another drink of tea. “How do you _know_ that there’s _no possible way_ Twilight could return your feelings?”

Starlight frowns. “Because - Because I just _do,_ Trixie. Twilight’s my teacher, and she’s the Princess of Friendship, and she’s got way more important things to worry about in Equestria than me, and I - and I was _bad._ I did bad things. We might be friends, now, but we’re nowhere near anything like that.”

Trixie scoffs. “Says who?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Who _says_ that Twilight couldn’t like you back?” Trixie asks. “What if you’re wrong about all of those things? What if, despite everything, Twilight _does_ feel the same way for you how you feel about her?”

Starlight swallows, looks down. “I don’t know. What _if_ those things were true? What would you expect me to do about it?”

  
Trixie rolls her eyes for a second time. “Are you kidding me, girl? You _tell_ her how you feel! You march right up to that mare, rip whatever geeky book she’s reading out of her hooves, look her in the eyes, and tell her, ‘Twilight Sparkle, I am in love with you.’” She shrugs and lifts her saucer. “It’s obvious, really. I don’t know why you need _me_ to tell you that.”

Starlight feels her face burn. “Even if Twilight feels the same, and even if I did that, how do I know that she’s looking for a relationship right now?”

  
Trixie stares. “Wow.” She shakes her head. “I’m speechless, Starlight. _Speechless._ ”

“Huh?”

Later that day, Starlight’s still agonizing over everything, even when she’s supposed to be helping Spike wash the windows of the castle.

“Next one!” Spike calls, and Starlight yawns and directs her magic to zoom him over to the next dusty pane, wishing that she hadn’t promised Spike she would help him out with this.

Her problem is that she wants to do what Trixie had suggested. Starlight _wants_ to tell Twilight how she feels about her…

She just has no idea how.

And then an idea forms in her head. Spike is super close to Twilight, and he’s known her practically his whole life long. Maybe _he_ has some sort of idea as to if Twilight wants a relationship with somepony right now, or how she would react if someone asked her out.

It’s worth a shot.

“Hey, Spike,” Starlight begins casually. “Has Twilight ever…dated anypony?”

Spike snorts, rubbing extra hard with his rag at a particularly grimy spot. “Are you kidding me? It took forever for Twilight to even make _friends._ A special somepony is probably still a few years down the road.”

“Oh,” Starlight says, heart sinking. “Ok…”

“Well,” Spike says, after a moment. “There _is_ a guy in the human world that she was sort of into…Flash Sentry’s his name…but it’s never really gone anywhere.” He shrugs. “Must not like him all that much, then.”

“Right,” Starlight mutters. “Thanks, Spike.”

“Sure. Hey, why do you wanna know, anyway?”

Starlight flushes. “Um - well, it’s - “

“How’s it going in here, window-washing crew?” Twilight asks, stopping in the doorframe.

Starlight shuts her mouth immediately.

“It’s all good,” Spike replies. “It’s a lot faster without me having to maneuver the pulley system all the time.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Twilight says brightly. “How about you, Starlight Glimmer?”

Starlight nods, hoping her smile doesn’t look too fake. “Mmm-hmm!”

“Great!” Twilight exclaims. “Oh, by the way - I want to talk to you about something later in private - it’s a little…personal. Will you come to my room with me after dinner tonight?”

Starlight blinks. “Uh - yeah, of course, Twilight.”

She beams. “Thanks, Starlight. I’ll leave you two to what you were doing!”

“What do you think she wants to tell you about?” Spike asks once Twilight’s gone again. “A friendship problem? A new threat to Equestria?”

“I don’t know,” Starlight says distantly, still staring at the spot where Twilight had stood. “She said it was personal.”

Personal.

Starlight waits the rest of the day in anticipation, wondering what _personal_ could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked! happy valentine's day to anyone reading this :)


	6. First Date (TwiDash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Super lovers

Rainbow Dash is excited.

She’s not really focusing in class because of it, which isn’t great, but she doesn’t really care - she can get the notes on the Crimean War from Fluttershy later, and she’ll worry about passing a test once she actually gets one.

But Rainbow isn’t worried about that yet, because she’s too excited for tonight.

Usually, she has soccer practice on Fridays after school, and doesn’t have time to hang with her friends, but this week, her coach is out of town at his sister’s wedding, and Rainbow’s off free.

Of course, the one time her Friday night is empty, almost everyone _else_ has something going on - Rarity’s in Manhattan for Fashion Week, Applejack’s got to fix the leaks in the barn roof before the rains this weekend, Fluttershy promised her animals a tea party (Fluttershy can be _weird_ sometimes), and Pinkie’s sister Maud is in town, and they’re spending the weekend together. The only other person who doesn’t have anything already planned is Twilight - and that’s sort of awesome, because Rainbow Dash has had a crush on Twilight for at least two years now.

She’d already asked Twilight earlier in the week if she wanted to hang out and maybe go to the movies together, and Twilight had said yes.

It’s not a date, because Rainbow hadn’t meant for it to be one. But it sort of feels like one anyway, and any rare chance she can pounce on to be around Twilight on her own is a chance she doesn’t want to pass up on.

It’s _not_ a date. It’s just a close thing.

When the bell signaling the end of fifth period _finally_ rings, Rainbow immediately sets off to the chemistry lab, where Twilight’s last class of the day is. Rainbow waits outside, jiggling her leg impatiently as the rest of the students file out, chattering amongst themselves, until at long last, Twilight steps through the doorframe.

“What took you so long?” Rainbow Dash jokes, stepping forward and wrapping Twilight in a hug.

“I had some questions about the homework,” Twilight answers bashfully, and Rainbow laughs.

“Of course you did, you nerd,” she says affectionately. “You ready to have fun tonight?”

Twilight smiles, shouldering her book-bag. “You know I am. Dinner first?”

“ _Duh._ ” Rainbow slings an arm around Twilight’s shoulders, and tries not feel too flustered from the skin-to-skin contact of her inner forearm to the back of Twilight’s neck. “Might as well go now, so we can make the 6:00 showing.”

They’re outside, almost off of school campus, when someone behind them shouts, “Hey, Twilight!”

Twilight turns around and beams. “Oh, hi, Flash!”

Rainbow grits her teeth and tries not to look _too_ jealous. Flash Sentry and Twilight aren’t a thing, but it really does feel like he’s always trying to be kinda _flirty_ with her. Twilight’s never shown any interest in Flash beyond friendship, but Rainbow’s not sure if Flash feels the same way.

“I was wondering,” Flash says, coming closer and nodding briefly in Rainbow’s direction before switching his attention back to Twilight. “Are you free to study later? I really wanna be prepared for that trig test on Monday.”

“Oh, I would,” Twilight says apologetically. “But I’ve actually got plans to go to the movies with Rainbow Dash tonight.”

Flash blinks. “Oh,” he says. “Ok, sorry. Have fun.”

Twilight nods. “Yep! Have a nice night, Flash.”

He leaves, somewhat grumpily.

“I _do_ need to study for that test, though,” Twilight muses.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. “Aw, come on, Twi. You’ll pass no matter if you study or not.”

She flushes slightly. “Whatever. Come on, let’s go.”

They continue walking downtown together, and without all of the others there with them, it really does feel a lot more close and intimate to Rainbow. Like some random person on the street might look at them and wonder if they were dating…

…But it isn’t like that. Obviously.

They snag a booth at Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala’s restaurant, since it’s Twilight’s favorite. When it comes to spicy foods, Rainbow’s more of a Szechuan fan herself, but the Tasty Treat makes curries like nobody’s business, and she and Twilight have a nice time eating korma and sipping on mango lassis together, while they talk about school and what their other friends are up to.

Closer to 6:00, they set off for the movies - some mediocre action flick that Rainbow’s kind of into, and Twilight’s kind of not, but they both have fun watching it, anyway. During one of the film’s really gory scenes, Twilight grabs on to Rainbow’s hand, and doesn’t let go for the rest of the movie - and Rainbow isn’t complaining about that at all.

When they leave the cinema and start the walk home, Twilight still doesn’t release Rainbow Dash’s hand - Rainbow doesn’t even realize this until they’re halfway to Twilight’s apartment.

“Hey, uh - Twilight?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re, uh - you’re still holding my hand,” Rainbow stammers. “In case you didn’t know…”

Twilight blinks, and laughs slightly. “Yeah, I know…”

Rainbow swallows. “Ok, well…is that not weird to you?”

“Why would it be weird?” Twilight asks. “People hold hands on dates all the time.”

That makes Rainbow Dash stop in her tracks. Twilight stops walking too, looking confused.

“ _Dates?_ ” Rainbow says hoarsely.

Twilight frowns. “Yeah…That’s what this is, isn’t it?”

Rainbow lets go of her hand. “I didn’t - “

“Oh.” Twilight flushes and brings her fingers to her mouth. “Oh my God, Rainbow Dash, I am _so_ sorry - I thought that you were asking me out when you said that you wanted to hang tonight, just the two of us.”

“You - You did?”

Twilight nods bashfully, refusing to make eye contact. “Yeah. Yeah, I did, I’m really sorry. _God,_ this is embarrassing.”

Rainbow’s head is reeling - this whole time, Twilight thought that they were going on a date? Sure, that’s what Rainbow had _wanted,_ but it wasn’t what she’d _expected -_ there was never going to be any way that Twilight would like her back, and that wasn’t great, but whatever. This was meant to be just a platonic night between friends…

Then again, _Twilight_ had been the one to initiate the hand-holding. Twilight had _thought_ that Rainbow Dash was asking her out, and had said _yes._

“Wait,” Rainbow says slowly. “So…you like me?”

Twilight nods quickly. “Yeah. I’m so sorry for misinterpreting - “

“Twilight.”

She stops talking. “…Yes?”

Rainbow shakes her head. “I wanted this to be a date, too. I just…didn’t know how to ask you.”’

“You did?” Twilight asks quietly.

“Yeah.”

“You…like me, too?”

Rainbow Dash smiles. “Heck yeah. I think you’re pretty awesome, Sparkle.”

“Oh.” Twilight blushes. “Ok.”

“It’s getting pretty late,” Rainbow says. “We should get you home.”

Twilight nods. “You’re right, yeah.”

Rainbow holds out her hand, palm facing up. “Wanna try that again?”

Twilight smiles, and laces their fingers together. “Yes, please.”

It isn’t an ideal first date, but it isn’t a bad one, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! this ship is super cute :)


	7. Long-Distance (Twiset)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Hi... I'm, bored

She has to ask. The question has been bugging at her for too long.

“Sunset Shimmer,” Twilight starts, running her tongue over her lips. “Is it - Is it strange that we’re married? When we’re apart from each other so much of the time?”

Sunset shifts on the pillow next to her, running her thumb over the back of Twilight’s hand. Twilight stares down at the bedspread and doesn’t meet Sunset’s eyes.

  
“It’s not weird,” Sunset says softly.

“Even though - Even though we only see each other every now and then?” Twilight presses. “Even though you’re here, and I’m in the pony world?”

Sunset is quiet for a moment, and then she asks, “Where is all this coming from, Twi?”

Twilight fidgets uncomfortably, fingers twisting themselves in her hair like they always do when she’s nervous (though usually it’s her hooves). She’s an adult, and a princess - she’s gone up against deities of chaos and monster queens and every kind of beast and friendship problem in between - she shouldn’t be worrying about the little things like this.

But…she _is._

“Luster Dawn…she had a filly-friend that she was dating, who lived in Las Pegasus - they met at last year’s friendship convention - but they broke up recently.” Twilight frowns, thinking of her student. “Luster’s been pretty upset ever since, and it just made me wonder…How well do long-distance relationships work, really?”

She finally forces herself to look over at Sunset Shimmer. Sunset looks at her wordlessly for a few moments, before she starts to giggle.

“What?” Twilight shakes her head. “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry,” Sunset says, shoulders shaking. “It’s just - Twilight, we’re _married._ I don’t see this ending any time soon, do you?”

Twilight swallows. “I…I guess not…”

“I mean,” Sunset continues, voice suddenly serious. “You don’t _want_ to end this, do you?”

“No!” Twilight yelps, heart jumping and hammering around her ribcage. She quickly pulls Sunset’s hand up to her chest, pressing it there firmly. “I - _Never,_ I don’t want to end this, I love you, I just - I just worry, sometimes.”

Sunset smiles. “I love you, too. And I’m sorry that you worry. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Twilight nods, swallowing. “I know. It’s - It’s just my anxiety.”

“I understand.” Sunset kisses the back of Twilight’s hand. “I’m sorry about Luster Dawn. She’ll be ok.”

“Yeah.” Twilight closes her eyes. “I want her to be happy.”

“Of course. And Twi?”

“Yeah, Sunset?”

Sunset lays her head on Twilight’s shoulder. “If you can maintain super strong friendships with ponies and griffins and all types of species across Equestria, then you and I will definitely be ok.”

Twilight smiles softly. “You’re right. Thank you.”

Sunset hums quietly, but she’s already drifting asleep.

Twilight kisses the top of her wife’s head, admires the ring on her finger in the lamp’s glow (she’ll never grow tired of marveling at it), and reaches over to turn out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i've never really written marriage between two characters before, so i hope it turned out ok :) thanks for requesting, really loved writing it!


	8. Movie Night (Rarity & Sweetie Belle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [Esteban077007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007)

“Sweetie Belle!” her older sister calls, voice floating up the stairs. “Are you ready for our movie night?”

“Totally!” Sweetie Belle responds, enthusiastically finishing her last algebra problem with a flourish, setting her pencil down, and grabbing her favorite fuzzy blanket (the one with the pink and purple music notes on it). “Meet you in your room!”

She rushes into the hallway, excited, and barrels into Rarity’s bedroom, almost knocking over the full-to-bursting binder perched on the edge of Rarity’s work table. She rights it, steps a little more carefully across the plush white carpet, and props herself up against the satin pillows, spreading her blanket over her body.

They don’t get to do this very often - usually, Sweetie Belle is hanging out with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, or Rarity is working on a sewing project, and it’s difficult to find the time. But on nights when they’re both free, and Mom and Dad are out to dinner for date night, Sweetie Belle and her sister like to make the most of the rare occasion, snuggle up in Rarity’s bed, and pop in a movie.

Rarity walks in a few moments later, carrying a tray of movie snacks, mud mask already set to dry on her face. When Sweetie watches stuff with the Crusaders, they always have a huge bucket of buttery popcorn to share between the three of them. Rarity doesn’t like greasy food, though, but her snacks aren’t bad, either.

Rarity sets the tray carefully on the bed, and Sweetie immediately snatches a cucumber sandwich and crams the whole thing into her mouth.

“Careful, now,” Rarity chides, smiling. “You don’t want to eat everything before we’ve even started watching.”

Sweetie Belle grins at her, cheeks bulging with sandwich. She swallows, and says, “How come you’re not wearing your robe, Rarity?”

Rarity’s still in the purple skirt and pale blue top she always wears. She scoffs lightly, as if the answer to Sweetie Belle’s question should be obvious. “Well, I can’t very well put curlers in _before_ I change into my pajamas, now, can I? Then they would just get in the way.”

Sweetie shrugs. “Suit yourself.” She’s already in her PJs, and they’re definitely more comfortable than her normal clothes.

Rarity slides into bed beside her. “Who’s turn is it to pick tonight?”

Sweetie grins. “Mine.”

Rarity sighs and rolls her eyes lovingly. “Oh, all right. Just don’t choose anything _too_ gory.”

“No promises,” Sweetie Belle jokes, but she doesn’t mean it.

They take turns choosing a movie every time; otherwise, they’d never come to an agreement on their own. Whenever it’s Rarity’s turn, she always picks out something kind of boring (at least, in Sweetie Belle’s opinion) - something about fashion, or something that’s _way_ too lovey-dovey for Sweetie to handle. But when it’s Sweetie Belle’s turn, she goes straight for an adventure movie, with fight scenes and fire and evil masterminds trying to take over the world, which is _so_ much more interesting.

“I choose _Daring Do and the Topaz Citadel of Miramor,_ ” Sweetie proclaims, grabbing the remote to queue it up. “It’s been a while since we’ve watched that one.”

Rarity gasps. “Oh, is that the one with the palace made of fabulous gemstones? I absolutely _adore_ that one, you can tell they used real jewels on set!”

Sweetie nods. “Yep! And it’s the one where Daring Do’s main love interest is introduced, Dusty Shale.”

“I do _love_ their romance,” Rarity says dreamily. “Oh, thank you, Sweetie Belle, I know we’ll both enjoy this!”

Sweetie nods, grinning. “That’s why I picked it out.”

Rarity wraps her arm around her sister to pull her in, and Sweetie Belle leans on her shoulder. She grabs another cucumber sandwich, snuggles in closer to her big sister, and presses play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! they are the cutest sisters


	9. Busy (Rarijack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Anon

“But Applejack, why _not?_ ” Rarity whines, throwing her hands down at her sides.

Applejack sighs, and turns to her girlfriend, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, Rarity, but I’ve just got to finish my chores before we can do anything. You understand.”

“Of _course,_ ” Rarity says. “But can’t Big MacIntosh do it? You do his chores so he can see Sugar Belle all the _time._ ”

“True,” Applejack acknowledges, pouring the bucket of slop into the pig’s trough. “But Big Mac and Granny Smith are visitin’ Braeburn in Appleloosa, and Apple Bloom’s off with your sister and Scootaloo.” Applejack wipes the sweat from her brow and huffs as the pigs come running to eat. “Not that I’d ask her to take care of all this, anyway.”

Rarity nods, but she looks disappointed. “I completely understand. I really do, darling.”

Applejack frowns. “You all right, sugarcube? You seem upset.”

Rarity shakes her head. “I’m fine. I just had a bit of a stressful day today, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry,” Applejack tells her, stepping forward and kissing her on the cheek. “I promise, as soon as I’m done here, we can do whatever you like.”

Rarity giggles, leaning away from Applejack’s sweaty and dirty form. “So long as you take a shower, first.”

Applejack smiles. “Of course.”

“What do you still have left to do?” Rarity asks, following Applejack as she heads back into the barn.

“Well,” Applejack says, filling another bucket with more feed. “I’ve gotta give the chickens their dinner. And then I’ve gotta make sure the garden gets its evenin’ waterin’. Oh, and I told Granny that I’d fix up her favorite porcelain bowl, because _someone,_ ” She shoots a glance over at Winona, who’s snoozing in a patch of sun filtering through the barn windows. “Knocked it off the shelf the other night.”

Rarity’s posture straightens, and her grin grows larger. “Oh, that’s not so bad!” she says. “You’ll be done in no time.”

“You’re forgettin’ how big my garden is,” Applejack chuckles.

Rarity waves her hand. “But no matter! Here, you feed the chickens and water the plants, and _I’ll_ take care of Granny Smith’s bowl.”

“Are you sure?” Applejack asks, frowning. “You’re already tired, you don’t have to worry about - “

“It’s nothing!” Rarity says. “Besides, you _know_ I have an eye for this sort of thing. Granny’s porcelain will be good as new within the hour.”

Applejack smiles. “That’s mighty nice of you, honey.”

Rarity pushes her away. “Go on, go on, shoo,” she says. “And when you’re finished, you’ll - “

“Take a shower,” Applejack interrupts, laughing. “I know.”

Applejack gets the rest of her chores done before forty-five minutes is out. When she returns to the farmhouse, Rarity is sitting at the table with a practically perfect porcelain bowl.

“Thanks,” Applejack says gratefully. Rarity steps over to her, kisses her on the lips, and says, “Go clean up, darling.”

When Applejack steps out of the shower, she makes sure to give Rarity the most comfortable cuddle she’s ever had in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! they're humans in this, hope that's ok :)


End file.
